


Different Times

by ArizonaRed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaRed/pseuds/ArizonaRed
Summary: A remembered song forces Vegeta and Bulma to reminisce about their past and the circumstances that brought them to each other's arms.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 1





	Different Times

Dark eyes watched the spectacle before him with a hungry, predator-like intensity. A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as hips swayed slowly with a sharp snap at the end of each beckoning movement. Although her back was the only part he saw of her, Vegeta could see the soft full lips mouthing the words of the song in his mind.

"Bang-Bang..." 

The familiarity of his wife's body only added to the barely held restraint aching to be broken. It was amazing that this simple yet brilliant human was able to thrash her way through the Saiyan Prince's steadfast endurance and reduce him to a trembling mass of yearning flesh. All with the simple action of following a seductive rhythm with fluid body language. The baggy overalls that had the top half loosely tied down around her waist did a poor job of concealing the gracious yet slender hips beneath...not forgetting the sports-type top that caressed the supple curves of her womanly features.

"We're beautiful and dirty rich..." 

The remembrance of the woman's voice flowing through the speakers blanketed the Saiyan with a nostalgic tangibility to the scene...had it really been that long? The time had passed so quickly; the Androids...Cell...Babidi...Majin Buu...it had been so many years since he returned to Earth and was invited to live and train at Capsule Corp. So many years since he began to understand the human need of companionship and started to fall for the equally volatile Earthling.

"...we've got it made like ice cream topped with honey..." 

Vegeta's grin only widened as Bulma's motions became more animated to match the song's tempo. There was a slight shake of his head as a shower of sparks foretold of an accurately placed circuit board...how did she ever manage to make such intricate adjustments while dancing around like that?

As the song drew to a end, Bulma's back straighten as her arms stretched above her head. 

"Isn't that the woman who made that other song you enjoyed?" The royal took an elicit thrill from the sudden start he gave his mate as a brief gasp sounded from her throat. Bulma whirled around with an irritated sigh to see the object of her agitation calmly leaning against the door jam with a mischievous smile spread over his lips.

"Oh! I wish you wouldn't do that! What if I had a skil-saw in my hand?!" She turned to slam down the soldering iron she had been working with when a thought materialized. "Wait, how long have you been standing there?" The wicked little grin widened to show a perfect row of gleaming teeth.

"Long enough." Bulma felt her face grow hot at realizing the nearly-feral Saiyan had watched her move so provocatively only moments ago. She wasn't sure of what he could be thinking, but with the lusting glint in his expression, she knew if wasn't anything chaste.

"Oh Vegeta, I have a lot of work to do...I need to get this prototype finished and down to the fabrication lab and well...why don't you go train or something?" The sovereign's grin diminished as a raised eyebrow took its place from the condescending tone in his woman's voice.

"I've already completed my routine this morning and besides..." He turned his body against the door frame slightly away from her, not meeting her eyes any longer. "It's not like there's a reason to train any longer...I will never best him." 

Bulma's face creased with regret as she was reminded of the change in demeanor every since he and Goku defeated Majin Buu. At first it had been a shockingly pleasant surprise to hear how the Saiyan Prince finally admitted Goku to be better than he and effectively breaking apart the bitter rivalry. The resulting calm friendship that had developed between the two warriors was nothing short of preternatural...wonderful yes, but almost too good to be true.

Over the following weeks however, a fundamental shift in Vegeta's personality became resoundingly obvious. The once arrogant, battle obsessed royal had lost his drive to better himself through training. True, Vegeta still arose each morning to trudge his way to the gravity room, but it wasn't to force himself past the limits of his endurance, but rather simple maintenance to stay at his current level. There was no more cursing the third class's name as the elite wrapped bandages around new injuries, just the detached routine of fitness.

Trying to not dwell on the change within her mate, Bulma thought quick to change the subject.

"So...what did you mean other song?"

"That woman's voice is constantly assaulting my hearing...you must like her songs or you wouldn't listen to them so often."

"Well yeah, I like a lot of her songs...which one did you mean?" Vegeta shifted uncomfortably against the door frame while trying to avoid letting her know just how much he really paid attention to the blue-haired human's tastes.

"I believe you first heard it when we arrived back from Namek." Bulma let her tongue click against the back of her teeth absentmindedly as she thought of all the musical possibilities. "I remember overhearing you and Yamcha talking about the latest songs the woman had put out." 

She had been ready to dismiss the idea of finding out which song the Saiyan had been referring to, but something buried deep in Vegeta's curiosity forced it to stay in the front of her mind. Scrolling through various artists listed on her computer, Bulma found the one in question and clicked the folder open.

"Tell me if any of these sound like the song you're thinking of."

"Nowhere....yeah, we're going nowhere fast..." "No, it wasn't that one."

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick...I wanna take a ride on your..." Vegeta shook his head.

"No." Bulma let a sly grin slip over her lips.

"You sure? I'm willing to bet you'd like that one..." She leaned back over to press the forward button a few more times.

"Damn, I love the Jag, the jet and the..." Another negative nod of the royal head.

"I wanna hold them like they do in Texas yeah," This time a grunt of irritation preceded the click of a button, followed by her own frustrated sigh.

"Come on Vegeta, you gotta give me more to go on." An ever so light dusting of pink crossed the bridge of his nose as the prince cleared his throat uneasily.

"In the beginning, it sounds like she's...moaning..." The inky black eyes closed, all while the blush deepened it's hue. A sudden epiphany struck the heiress; her fingers rolled the mouse down the screen to select the correct song.

"Was it this one?"

"Ooh-oh-ooh oooohhh...Caught in a bad romance..." Without opening his eyes to see her expression, Vegeta nodded in confirmation and turned to walk down the hall. Bulma took off like a shot after her enigmatic spouse, calling to him as he kept walking.

"Wait, Vegeta wait!" She grabbed onto his steel-like bicep as he allowed himself to be stopped and pulled back into the lab. "Are you embarrassed? What for? I mean, why do you remember that song?" Bulma fell silent for a moment, trying to materialize the reason for herself. "Was that the song that was playing when I caught you watching me the lab?" 

"It is...isn't it." Bulma waited for Vegeta to say something, but it turned out to be in vain as he stood as reticent as always. "I remember it now...I remember the look on your face and thinking that I wasn't sure I liked what that expression meant." Mistaking her comment as an insult, a scowl suddenly accompanied the still present tint. "I mean...it was just kinda creepy, you standing there watching me. It...it was a bit frightening." As the sour expression rescinded, an eyebrow raised out of an surprised interest.

"I frightened you?" The Earth woman at his side simply shrugged as the Saiyan's tone turned to his usual sarcasm. "The great and powerful Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp? Frightened by a mere man?" Bulma playfully punched the unyielding shoulder.

"You forgot beautiful..." She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before continuing. "And I'd hardly call you a 'mere man'...I can handle any human, but a Saiyan that nearly killed my best friend AND tried to destroy my planet? I'm not ashamed to admit now that you scared the crap out of me." 

"So why in the hell did you invite me to live here? Weren't you scared then?" Another unconfirming shrug.

"Yeah, but it was one of those times I spoke before I thought about what I was saying..."

"You seem to have a lot of those moments..." Bulma shot the royal a dirty look before resuming her speech.

"...AND...you were fascinating."

"Really." The arrogant tone that Bulma had grown to be accustomed to edged back into his voice, but the intrigued expression gave away Vegeta's interest in their past.

"Yes, you were utterly captivating. Of course I saw all the danger that surrounded you...but, you seemed so..." As if lost to a daydream, Bulma shook her head with a little smile as she dismissed the soft thoughts in favor of her work. Smoothly moving to her side, Vegeta wrapped his hand around the tender skin of her arm. In an action so unlike the seemingly emotionally devoid Saiyan, he dipped his head down to brush tepid lips over the bare flesh of Bulma's shoulder, the warmth of a whisper causing the tiny hairs to stand on end.

"Finish...what you were saying." She snapped her gaze over to visually verify that this was the same stoic royal that had been her spouse for nearly a decade. A heavy thought suddenly struck her as she searched for it's answer...Why now? Why was this the first time the subject of how they came to be fond of each other arose? Bulma focused on his face, which had returned to it's previous tint of pink with his eyes firmly closed...it was almost as if Vegeta was ashamed of living in the past yet craving to hear of it...needing it.

"You seemed so very lonely...and so very angry about feeling that way. I saw so much of you that was the same for me. I knew that too much time had passed between Yamcha and I for us to be together again once he was brought back to life, so I guess you could say I was lonely too." A dainty pale hand gently covered the stronger still gripping her arm, softly squeezing to give comfort to the unreadable prince. 

"And the longer you lived here, the more I found myself with you stuck in my head. I thought I was safe with my assumptions about you as you'd never even slightly noticed that I was anything other than your mechanic. So when I saw that expression on your face back then, I got a bit scared that I was getting in way over my head...like dancing a little too close to the fire." The sable depths of Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, instantly catching her own in a powerfully affirming gaze. A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, and with it a hint of his trademark callousness became present in his speech.

"You'd better be damn thankful that you caught me with that expression, woman...it was the first time I realized...I wanted you." She turned her body to face him completely, a saucy grin of her own spreading across Bulma's lips.

"And I can just imagine all the dirty little thoughts running through your head with me dancing to that song..." The tiny grin on the feminine face grew to a licentious size.

"I do remember thinking that it was odd...how much it sounded like it was you talking to me." A brief pause punctuated the admission before the prince continued, obviously reluctant. "I would have given a lot at that moment for you to say some of those things to me, but I thought it impossible with you knowing of my violent past." 

"People can, and usually do change, Vegeta. I had no idea that song meant so much to you." With that comment, the Saiyan threw out a scoffing grunt as he moved back away from his mate. Suddenly being aware of divulging too much information, Vegeta folded his arms in the traditional manner and looked away, suddenly intent on a smudge of grease adorning the wall.

"What you humans call music is simply obnoxious...incoherent words and jumbled sounds mean nothing to a true warrior." Bulma's eyebrow instantly shot upwards; just like her antagonistic husband, she knew a challenge when she heard one.

"So whether I played the song a million times in a row or never again...it wouldn't matter to you?"

"Don't be stupid woman, of course not." 

"...And if you were never to catch me dancing to it again?" Before he could prevent the incriminating act, Vegeta's gaze shot up to meet hers, questioning for only a tenth of a second before uttering another grunt of indifference.

"Are you deaf? As I stated before, such things are not of importance."

"That's what I thought you said." Moving back to her computer, Bulma selected the song in question and turned to face her unavoidably curious spouse. The instant the woman's voice exploded out of the speakers, the prince's eyes widened in slight apprehension.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"If nothing about this song gets to you...then you won't have a hard time just standing there and watching me dance...right?" With a smirk Vegeta himself didn't trust, Bulma grazed her thin fingers down to his trim waist and pressed the royal back against the wall to at least slow down an escape attempt. Being satisfied that Vegeta was too enamored to flee from the sensual challenge, her hands left his mid-section to skim up the caramel skin of the Saiyan's biceps. Digging her nails into the unyielding, the blue-haired seductress leaned close to whisper alluringly against his lips. "Now...don't you move..."

"I want your ugly, I want your disease..."  
Her hands loosened their grip on his muscled arms to slide them quickly down behind him, just above the captive's rear. Wispy touches circled the darkened scar at the base of his spine, instantly making the rigid back arch against the sensation. Vegeta bit back a moan as she silently assaulted the tender flesh, connecting the words in the song to his lost transformation ability and the raging monster it had allowed him to become.

"I want your everything, as long as it's free...I want your love..."  
As one set of fingers continued to grind down on the reminder of his first visit to Earth, the others slid up Vegeta's back to trace over the diagonal scar caused by the same weapon as the one below. In all their years together, Bulma had never asked about the other numerous discolorations that marred the otherwise perfect skin of her spouse. Rather, she seemed to not want to know how the Saiyan Prince ended up with them all, but just gave a steady and loving acceptance. She well remembered watching him obliterate the reptilian humanoid on Namek...she knew what his past must have been like. But it truly seemed to put him at peace if he managed to save her from that knowledge, even if it was only in appearance.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand..."  
Quickly abandoning the enjoyed touch on his backside, Bulma's hands dashed around to the front of his body. Grabbing Vegeta's wrist, the dancer turned it palm up to brush powerful fingertips up the inside of her thigh, stopping before the digits reached the juncture of her thighs. 

"I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand...I want your love..."  
Edging as close to her lover as the entwined hands between them would allow, Bulma abruptly lunged forward to sweep her tongue over his parted lips. The quick motion unexpectedly brought Vegeta's fingertips into a fully cupped embrace against her heated core; his eyes widening from the unanticipated action. A second nudge of her hips brought about a falsely offended gasp from her throat, moments before slapping away the prince's hand.

"You know that I want you...you know that I need you...I want it bad, your bad romance."  
A forgiving and sly smile accompanied her pressing the front of her petitely buxom form against the very different stone-like body. Vegeta cleared his throat uneasily as he fought to keep his hands from reaching up to touch the warmly soft skin. 

"I want your love but all you love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance."  
Striving to make it as difficult as she could for her lover to resist temptation, the cerulean-haired temptress took several steps away from her desire to let her hands roam over her alabaster flesh; mimicking a time when he really couldn't have her due to his focus on overcoming Kakkarrot.

"I want your horror, I want your design..."  
Falling to her hands and knees, she crawled the short distance back to the agitated male with an impossibly provocative sway to her rear. Stopping in front of his waist, her hands began a smooth gliding back up his muscled body; only stopping when they reached up to firmly hold his jaw and pierce his renowned resistance with a sultry gaze.

"'Cuz you're a criminal, as long as you're mine..."  
Lithe fingers slipped to the back of Vegeta's head, threading almost violently into the stiff blackness and yanking him to the side. Moving time with the song, the blue-haired vixen brushed her lips along the shell of his ear to whisper the last two words of the phrase with extra emphasis.

"I want your psycho, your vertigo stick..."  
With the front of her body held tightly against the Saiyan's, Bulma swiftly reached down between them and ran her fingers up the apex of his thigh to his lean waist, grazing the aching, wanting flesh and earning her a stifled groan in the process.

"Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick...I want your love..."  
Somehow possessing the fluid agility of a feline, she twisted to face away from Vegeta and while bending at the waist, pressed her luscious rear back onto the same hardness she had been tormenting only seconds ago. 

"You know that I want you...you know that I need you...I want it bad, your bad romance."  
The heiress straightened her back to flip around and face her anxious companion, swiftly throwing a leg over his hip. Insinuating even naughtier motions than the earlier verse of the song, Bulma brushed her supple body against the resilient male's form, yet again keeping just out of reach for the searing touch of lips he craved.

As the chorus of the inflaming song repeated itself and the tempo grew to an intoxicating rhythm, the Saiyan Royal lost what bit of strained control he possessed as he let his hands slide down the sides of her body to tightly grip her waist against his. Instinctively, Bulma's other leg rose to join it's twin tightly looped around the masculine body, letting her weight be shifted into his hands. Swollen and wanting, both lips met in a fiery kiss while the only set of feet still on the ground stepped toward the workbench. A quick sweeping motion proceeded metallic pings as the project's pieces crashed to the floor, her backside meeting with the cold surface. 

Strong fingers coaxed the feminine flesh from it's fabric constraints with hasty motions. The level of need emanating from both Human and Saiyan fed their compulsion for each other...so very much like when their often tumultuous relationship began. He could almost feel her body in it's pre-motherhood state again as it trembled against his, yet the experience of their years together made the sensation all the sweeter.

As hardened flesh slid against her own welcoming recesses, Bulma was thrown into a bit of nostalgic reminiscence at the tender caresses. Despite his abrasive personality, Vegeta had always been overly cautious of his strength, especially when it came to touching something so much more fragile than himself for the first time. His body shook with a lustful restraint, making his human lover insanely curious as to what a little more released power would feel like. It only took a few well placed kisses for the prince to give in to her whispered pleas for heighten continuance.

"More Vegeta...more..."

An affirming growl vibrated against her recaptured lips as her fingertips dug in to the steel-like muscle that bedecked the royal's body. Both the quickening pace and hurried breaths foretold of the oncoming close to their latest dalliance. Deep growls and clenched fingers sublimely ushered in the intense bliss of release, as both Saiyan and Human found purpose and completeness in each other.

With the waves of gratified lust beginning to ebb, Vegeta exhaustedly sank down to rest his head on the softness of her breasts. Previously idle fingers sifted through the nearly black mahogany spikes as the gossamer touch of his warm breath feathered over the pert skin.

The mind, be it Human or Saiyan, has it's own strange little quirks. It can create fantasies so vivid and real it can make the body believe and react. It can momentarily ignore time, instantly transporting it's owner to a similar time...only to prove it completely different. 

As Vegeta slowly allowed his eyes to open, he was struck with a feeling of impending doom. Next came the overwhelming need to train and grow ever vastly stronger...the androids where coming. A contented sigh came from the softness beneath him, causing him to realize he was leaning over the mostly naked body of the human female. Hands that had been holding the voluptuous hips against his own moved to either side of her, aiding in holding up his weary body. 

Vegeta let his eyes slowly travel up to her face, becoming apprehensive at the thought of a pained expression marring her face. Hadn't he given up on the steamy thought of what he was longing to do to her? Had he forgotten his promise to himself to never touch her delicate skin, out of fear of corrupting and destroying the creature so different than he?

As his gaze met hers, the prince noticed the minute signs of age beginning to present themselves on her ever beautiful face. Nearly a decade of events flooded back into his memory when her familiarly warm hand slid across his cheek, pulling a tiny smile from the depths of his stoic personality.

"Vegeta? You alright?"

The prince blinked at the words, repeated from being told of her pregnancy with his son. The question was the same, yet so much time had passed that now they held different meanings. The sense of foreboding evil had passed, but being without such a feeling reminded the warrior of just how temporary this time of peace could be. No doubt some new monstrous villain would find the enticement of the flourishing planet called Earth and want it as their own...and he needed to be ready. Ready to defend his family and his home...ready to give aid to the third-class Saiyan now considered to be his friend and ally. He needed to be ready for anything that might come his way.

Bulma watched as a determined expression spread over her spouse's face. She hoped it meant that everything was being put to rights within the expanses to the royal's mind. Leaning down to lightly press his lips to hers in a tender, almost thankful kiss, Vegeta slid over to whisper stern words into her ear, that were totally void of harshness.

"Stop wasting my time with that damned song, woman. I need to go train."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are the sole property of Lady Gaga - I'm just borrowing them.   
> The songs titles I used the lyrics from are the following in order:
> 
> "Beautiful Dirty Rich"  
> "Summer Boy"  
> "Love Game"  
> "M O N E Y"  
> "Poker Face"  
> "Bad Romance" 
> 
> Story originally written and submitted on DeviantArt in the "Dragonball Forever"'s Time of Peace contest. Won Ist place in fan-fiction category


End file.
